ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ziąb
|debiut = Dług Kevina|oryginalnie= Big Chill|drapieżnik = Psycholeopterran}}' Ziąb', dawniej znany jako Wielki Ziąb, to kosmita z próbki DNA Nekroziębianina z planety Kylmyys. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga"/"Ultimate Alien", to kosmita, który może złożyć skrzydła i anteny w płaszcz. Ma czarno-niebieskie ciało z białymi plamami na rękach i nogach, które przypominają lód. Na głowie ma zielone oczy i usta, które nie otwierają się. Ma też wielkie niebieskie skrzydła. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Ziąb 16-letniego Bena jest bardziej muskularny i ma większe wystające brwi. Ma też większe skrzydła. W pasie ma zielono-biały pasek, który podtrzymuje Omnitrix. Jest też grubszy. Ziąb 15-letniego Bena jest prawie taki sam, tylko Omnitrix jest przymocowany na piersi. Umiejętności thumb|Lodowy oddechZiąb ma zdolność cyrokinezy. Umie generować wiązki lodu z rąk, którymi może manipulować do woli. Potrafi również stać się niematerialnym. Jest odporny na działanie bardzo niskich temperatur i jest w stanie z łatwością żyć w ekstremalnych temperaturach. Może też przetrwać pod wodą. Wady thumb|Niematerialny ZiąbNiematerialność Ziąba jest bezużyteczna wobec przeciwników, którzy mogą neutralizować tę umiejętność. Jego zdolności są świadomie wykorzystywane, a nie odruchowo, co oznacza, że nie może korzystać ze swoich uprawnień, jeżeli zostanie zaskoczony. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Ziąb zadebiutował w odcinku "Dług Kevina", gdzie gonił Kevina w Gruchocie. Później pokonał Vulkanusa. *W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Pomocnicy hydraulików" uratował mężczyznę przed pożarem. *W odcinku "Razem, ale osobno" próbował pomóc Reinrassicowi III, a później walczył z potworem. *W odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia" gonił Gwen i Kevina. Albedo jako Ziąb walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Ostatni taniec", Ziąb przejął kontrolę nad Benem i urodził dzieci. Okazuje się, że jest bezpłciowym gatunkiem. *W odcinku "W nicości" pokonał Pustego. *W odcinku "Małpi książę" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" został łatwo pokonany przez Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Przedpiekle" złapał Morlokreta. *W odcinku "Kupa złota" walczył z Decką. *W odcinku "Jednoręki" był w Nicości. *W odcinku "Coś za coś", on i Gwen walczyli z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Na satelicie" walczył z Alanem. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" walczył z Kraabem. *W filmie "Ben 10: Alien Swarm" walczył z nanochipami. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Powrócił w odcinku "Duplikaty", gdzie był używany przez jednego z klonów w walce z Urianem. *W odcinku "Uderz w dom" walczył z żołnierzami Vulkanusa i po raz pierwszy przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Gry wideo" bezskutecznie walczył ze Stalkerem. *W odcinku "Ucieczka od Aggregora" walczył z Galapagusem przed przejściem w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Zbyt gorący" walczył z P'andorem. *W odcinku "Ostateczny Aggregor" przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności" walczył z innymi Nekroziębianami. *W odcinku "Głębia" gonił Aggregora na Pisccissie, potem przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Potęga absolutna: część 2" walczył z Ostatecznym Kevinem. *W odcinku "Król Viktor" próbował utrzymać zamrożonego Viktora. *W odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen" walczył z Animo i jego zmutowaną żabą. *W odcinku "Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775" przeszukiwał więzienie kosmitów w Obszarze 51. *W odcinku "Pozdrowienia z Techadona" nie mógł dostać się do statku. *W odcinku "Krąg Strażników Płomienia" próbował uratować Julię. *W odcinku "Matka wszystkich Wredziaków" walczył z Mamą Wredziak. *W odcinku "Co się wykluło?" był używany do zamrożenia zmutowanych gadów. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" został użyty przez Albeda w walce z Benem w jego śnie. *W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów" pojawił się trzykrotnie. Ben 10: Omniverse *Powrócił w odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2", gdzie uratował Rooka ze statku Khybera. *W odcinku "Znowu Malware" był używany do walki z Hypnotickiem. *W odcinku "Niestrawność" pokonał kilku Incursianów. *W odcinku "Przesyłka specjalna" był używany przez 15-letniego Bena w retrospekcji. *W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Ben przekształcił się w niego, by obronić się przed siatką Terroranchuli. *W odcinku "Znowu Ben" został użyty, by znaleźć współrzędne. *W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1" zamroził Milleousa. *W odcinku "Przemytnik", Ziąb uciekł z bazy hydraulików. Później negatywny Ziąb zamroził Inspektora 13. *W odcinku "Powrót klauna", Ziąb zamroził klauny zombie w cyrku. *W odcinku "Let's Do the Time War Again", Ziąb zamroził Subdorę i Exo-Skulla. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Dług Kevina (pierwsze pojawienie) (x2) *Ostateczna rozgrywka *Pomocnicy hydraulików *Razem, ale osobno *Dobra kopia, zła kopia (x3) *Ostatni taniec (x3) *W nicości *Małpi książę *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Przedpiekle *Kupa złota *Jednoręki *Coś za coś *Na satelicie *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 *Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Duplikaty (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie, używany przez klona Echo Echo) *Uderz w dom *Gry wideo *Ucieczka od Aggregora *Zbyt gorący *Ostateczny Aggregor *Mapa Nieskończoności *Głębia *Potęga absolutna: część 2 *Król Viktor *Niełatwo być Gwen *Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 *Pozdrowienia z Techadona *Krąg Strażników Płomienia *Matka wszystkich Wredziaków *Co się wykluło? *Noc żywych koszmarów (używany przez Albedo) (sen) *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów (x3) Ben 10: Omniverse *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Znowu Malware *Niestrawność (x2) *Przesyłka specjalna (używany przez 15-letniego Bena w retrospekcji) *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 *Znowu Ben (używany przez 11-letniego Bena w ciele 16-letniego) *Żaby wojny: część 1 *Przemytnik *Powrót klauna *Let's Do the Time War Again (krótko) Ciekawostki *Projekt Ziąba jest podobny do Błękitnego Skarabeusza. *Ziąb może przejąć ciało Bena tak jak Fantom. *Ziąba nazywano Wielkim Ziąbem, ponieważ pierwsze słowo jego oryginalnego imienia to "Big" (wielki). *Nie może przejść przez powłokę, z której zrobiona jest Fabryka Techadonów. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów